Valhalla Hearts
by Mylaervain
Summary: To ease some of Lightning's solitude in Valhalla, Etro makes arrangements for some company. Now with two bodies, Hope's soul splits his time in reality and Valhalla.
1. The Dead Stop Dreaming

_Each reunion is a twist of the knife. The joy is ephereal; it leaves fear it it's wake... __A fear that all too soon the time will come when you must bid farewell again._

_ Yet, you cannot help but long for the next encounter._

_ Humanity's great frailty... We prefer past happiness to future uncertainty_.

**Claire 'Lightning' Farron**

**Augusta Tower Time Unknown (Best Guess 14-16AF):**

The atmosphere of Augusta Tower was one of triumph, of celebration. Several years of planning and work had gone into the Proto Fal'cie Development Project as proposed by Alyssa Zaidele looked promising for the organization looking to restore Cocoon to her former glory. Employees of The Academy were congratulation eachother, patting the other on the back for a job well done. Within the next hour, the machine will be activated, and there will be no reason why they can't pull Fang and Vanille out of that pillar that is supporting Cocoon.

Perhaps from there, they will be able to wake up. Wake up and be free to live their lives like the rest of their companions. All of us, Hope thought while he stared at the list of things that still needed to be done. Not great in number; that wasn't why the director wore the long face. This was a major step in accomplishing the long list of goals, but until they could bring everyone home and in one time it didn't feel like that much at all.

Logic told Hope that he's wrong, and they will be getting somewhere. Millions of people will be able to be lifted into the sky again, with no worries about when the pillar will colapse. For those that are allowed to live their lives enjoying the gifts that each day will bring, it will mean the world to them. Their hopes and dreams would be safe, they would be sound, and they would be able to just worry about what their lives would bring.

There were times that Hope had wished he had a different name. Something along the lines of Jasper or Robert Esthiem wouldn't be so heavy a burden. More times than he could count, Hope had found him being rediculed or cheesy puns with it. Maybe the burden of trying to keep everyone from suspecting that keeping it alive wasn't so nerve wrecking. No, the director's name was Hope, and staying strong for the sake of those around him was just something that came with the job.

It will be alright, he decided, flipping the clipboard to make sure that everything was being taken care of. Check here, check there, one more... Everything was on schedule.

Why do I feel like there is something that I am missing? Hope wondered as he had given the schedual and checklist another sweep. According to this and the results that are being presented to me, things are going fine, but there's just something... The director ran his right hand through short platinum hair in frustration. What is this feeling that made the hair on the man's neck stand at end. What was it that Esthiem needed to know that was being overlooked?

"Director?" a feminine voice had snapped Hope out of his thoughts. Looking over to his right, Hope focused on Alyssa. She seemed as upbeat as ever, doesn't look like she's worried about anything. His assistant seemed to be every bit the confident and relaxed person that Hope accepted for the job years ago.

Noticing the expression on her boss' face, Alyssa's face had matched the question that she had asked. Hands on her hips, scolding expression, after the initial question, she didn't hesitate to scold. "What is it this time? We are about to float Cocoon you know! Shouldn't you like, save the mood for something else?"

"Perhaps your right," Hope decided that it was better for his sanity to not argue with her today. Doesn't mean he will take that scolding to heart. Even if logically she was right, but this feeling wouldn't be easily brushed off either. It could be just his experiences watching shit go from normal and okay to downhill that makes him susceptible to feelings of paranoia. There was no way to logically know that there would be a purge the last day he spent with...

Closing his eyes, Hope shook his head of that memory. Wouldn't be good to think about how much he misses his mother when Hope knew he needed to be on top of his game. Deep breath, think happy thoughts, and just deal with whatever is going to happen later as it happens. Should everything continue to go smoothly, Alyssa would have been a hundred percent correct about his mood. If something goes downhill, lets pray that it gets fixed at a reasonable time frame so this could actually be called a success.

That feeling that he couldn't quite nail down the source seemed to intensify with every step that the director made towards the inside of the newly built Augusta Tower. Forcing a smile, Hope thought about the people that would benefit from this project once it had been declared finished. Thinking of all those happy faces once Cocoon levitates in the air, and perhaps the thought of Vanille and Fang being allowed to waken. Those thoughts were a lifeline, the only real chance of defeating his mood.

After all, Hope Esthiem, the Director of the Academy should be feeling pretty good about this right? Alyssa is more than likely right, he's got nothing to be moody about. Stepping through the fresh hold of the tower, bottom floor, Hope observed as the workers milled about. Communicating with eachother the various steps in the tasks they were given. Things were actually going pretty smoothly. Maybe this time, this time it would just be a paranoia. Nothing to worry about.

Things were looking like they were going to be alright. Looking like that nagging feeling is going to be simply just that, a nag.

"Director?" One of the employees, Dr. Allen turned to catch Hope's attention. "We are ready to begin."

Things were going fine, Hope spoke to himself, you are looking at this with your own eyes. Everything is under control, nothing that can't be handled within the span of a few moments. The machinery is ready to go, you chose the people running this yourself so quality is not an issue here.

Hope nodded Allen's direction. "Proceed. Lets do this."

The work station had come to life, computers being booted up, logged in, and brought to full operation. The AI Fal'cie had came to life, and moved itself where it needed to go. Things were looking good. For a moment, relief had taken over Hope that the dread he was feeling earlier came to be nothing at all. It is sounding like what the fear's source was failure.

Esthiem lightened up, the next step of the plans to put into motion are the extraction of Fang and Vanille. If they woke up, or when for that matter, it would be up to them and Etro he presumed. It would suck if it took a focus to do it. They deserved better.

The power flickered, frenzied typing was heard at a lot of terminals in the tower. People moving around.

"What's the status?" Hope questioned Allen before whirring of the security drones picked up. That feeling of relief had quickly vanished, but this time, the dread had a reason.

"Sir!" Allen responded, typing furiously into a terminal. "We lost..."

Allen started to spam, hitting the floor twitching. Hope turned an observant eye to his surroundings in a state of disbelief. The AI program had taken over, locking everyone out of the mainframe and proceeded to kill everyone. Death was around him, and all he could do was stand there. Alyssa had screamed as the bots started to target them.

Hope Esthiem wasn't quite dead yet when his body had hit the floor. Sharp pained breathing, foggy headache, several bullet holes in his chest. His boomarang had landed a foot out of reach. The drones had moved on. This was it, he thought, barely able to even hear his own thoughts. This was what that warning was. Regret, one of the few people he could count on as a friend was lying in a pool of her own blood about two yards away from him. Now a holographic image of the woman was presented and cleared away.

With what Hope was sure was his last breath, he choked out a wheeze as a burst of light had filled the area. It looked familiar. Hope knew that he had seen this pattern of light before. For someone who probably wouldn't even be able to recall his name, the familiarity of it was comforting. His left hand tried reaching for the towering giant that came forth from the light, but it didn't even make one inch of the ground. It's presence reminded Hope of an angel. An angel come to take him home.

How ironic, his last thoughts had appreciated, irony that when it no longer matters, the last thing I see treats what's left of me like a fragile little baby.

* * *

Lighting stood from her vantage point of Valhalla, looking over a balcony into the eternal twilight. The armor that she wore felt natural, and had gotten to be very comfortable. She was a sight to be seen, looking over the forgotten city as if she were Valhalla's ruler. She was silent, there was nobody to talk to there, except to hear the sounds of her own voice.

Unless you count the times when Caius would show up, and most of the time, he was just passing through. They never had any reason to stop and talk to eachother. Light couldn't care less, since he was in every definition of the word an enemy. Sometimes he attacked, and she would defend. Their conversations didn't get past battle taunting.

Farron was bored at the moment. She didn't feel up to watching the timelines, well rested, wasn't hungry. Didn't feel like going to the sea and taking a dip. It was just the same thing day in and day out. Fighting wasn't really what she was in the mood for either, so it was just...

Boredom.

She turned her attention quickly to the display of light that flooded the chamber. It wasn't Alexander that stole her breath, eidolons have been known to drop in time to time, particularly when there are battles, but the ragdoll that hung from the golem's grasp... Whose color had drained from a healthy human to pale as death.

"Hope!" she cried, moving towards where Alexander had carefully placed the man. Light froze, noticing that Hope wasn't breathing.

WHY? Why was one of the few people that she cared about in this world was being presented to her like this? She drew closer, to her horror the damage that has been done to him left her with little room to consider the possibility that he could have survived.

This must have been how Caius felt when he had no choice than to watch Yuel die... Light had closed her eyes, wanting to deny what she was looking at when she sensed magic in works. Tear filled blue eyes opened to study the source, the body of Hope Esthiem as it began to patch itself back together.

Hope's eyes, when they opened Light didn't see any soul there at all. There was life in them, but it was mindless. Traces of his soul were there, but not enough for anything more than was required for the involuntary actions that keep a person alive. Brain to keep everything operational, lungs and heard to keep breathing and blood flowing. Other than that, it's just a doll.

Hope face head was held as Light had sighed, it would be her luck wouldn't it? First non enemy to appear outside of a fight, and it would be someone that would be stuck like this for Etro knows how long. "I will take care of it," she resolved, living doll or not, unsure if it was better than nothing, there had to be a reason that he was brought here. Lightning figured the goddess had something in mind for this.

"I am sorry Hope," Light had apologized, watching his face while feeling like a fool to hope for a response. Even she had jumped a bit at the response she got. Hope's head rolled, and stared at light. No words, no expression, just stare.

"I see," Light hand responded, realizing that it wasn't Hope's ability to move that caused it, but a bit of divine will. This shell had lost it's life, and was brought here. It's former owner in that splintered timeline to be healed wouldn't return for it's body, but be forever gone when Noel and Serah solve the paradox.

Light had closed the eyes, seeing what she had needed to see. The body needed to rest, and she got the message they needed to convey. This was going to be hard to explain when Hope came to. How that Lightning knows, sitting next to this ragdoll may not be such a bad thing. It would take some getting used to, but as much as she wanted to deny it to herself, she missed companionship.

* * *

**Academy Headquaters 13 AF **

After a board meeting, Hope sat at his desk in his office. It was lunch break, and Hope had the mind to work through it. The director's mood was pretty pleasant, smiling, and positive in general. Plans for the Proto Fal'cie Development Project were looking like they had potential. Should things go well, the project should be completed in the next two years! The thought of Vanille and Fang being free from the pillar that contains them was exciting! Perhaps, this will be the breakthrough that the director himself was looking for!

Which would really be awesome, Hope thought as he stared at his reflection looking through the window. If he didn't know any better, the Hope that smiled back, transparent with the start of a city behind him was usually this happy.

"The daughters of Cocoon were sacrificed to the beasts that warp time itself," Hope told the reflection staring back at him, soundlessly repeating the worlds that were held in the oracle drive to a degree. "Not if we can get you guys out in time. Believe me, we will get you out of there. We owe you too much to not to."

Hope then had this irresistible urge to yawn, and stretch out his limbs. It must have been a longer meeting than he thought. He felt tired, but not quite ready to take the nap his body was starting to feel like it needed. It's just boredom, Hope thought as he stared at the paperwork that would need to be read, signed and sent with Alyssa to be taken to the right places for filing purposes. Long board meeting, and now an afternoon of signing things. The labs don't require his attention today, nor was there anything else that needed to be done.

The left hand side of the room had a table with a mini fridge, a microwave oven, and a coffee pot. A TV dinner and some coffee would be a good lunch, Hope decided as he made his way over. Few minutes later with Salisbury Steak package in the trash can, and a Stitch Coffee cup. A desire to take a nap wasn't anything uncommon, but what made this particular instance feel different was that he could feel like something is reaching out to him. Waiting for him to close his eyes.

Probably was just imagining things, similar to how Hope had to deal with the immediate life after spending time as L'cie. Sometimes he was right, other times it was just paranoia. This one didn't feel like a dangerous thing, so it was easy to brush to the side and just drink coffee. Something just as simple as that. Don't really think about the page numbers of what your reading, but pay attention to what it is, and things will fly quicker.

Hours pass...

After filling out several forms, Hope decided that it was time that he could return home. Not really hungry, but feeling more tired than he was before. The coffee didn't help much, and he still felt like something was reaching out for him. Maybe for something to do. Taking a public transport home, Hope slowly opened the door to his apartment, closing it, locking it behind him. The living room was a bit of a mess, but that can be delt with tomorrow. Hunger didn't even register for his system, nor did the usual bathroom break.

Bed... That sounded really good to him right about now. First, Hope took off the leather pouch that he had kept at his side. Second were his boots. After untying the tie from his neck, Hope shed himself of his uniform shirt. Casting it aside for the moment, working on his pants till all he had on was a simple pair of boxers. The cool air in the bedroom had met bare skin as Hope gave another smile.

When the covers were pulled off, exposing the freshly washed blue sheet set, Hope crawled into bed feeling relaxed when he covered up under heavy blankets. His feet remained uncovered, a way to enjoy heavy blankets while not feeling suffocated due to heat. A nice way to settle in for the evening. His alarm was set to the usual time in the morning, there were no animals around that he would need to feed. Hope always had time in the morning for a shower, so he was free to sleep. Nor would it be long before sleep would come to claim him.

Hope didn't recall many of his dreams, but this one seemed to be almost real. The man had found himself standing on a glowing seal. A moment was all Hope needed, to study it and realized that it belong to Etro. A sensation that felt too real to not be enveloped him, sending Hope through something that felt like it should have lasted more than a few seconds.

Hope gasped, eyes wide open as he sat up from his resting spot. How did I get on the floor, the director wondered, noting that he wasn't in his bed. A greater curiosity, why did Hope feel like he had all the rest in the world when he barely crawled into his apartment maybe fifteen minutes ago? If he recalled the day, Esthiem was tired. Things didn't make sense! There was that feeling that he had felt earlier, but without the exhaustion!

"What?" Hope asked, clearing the cobwebs out of his mind. Giving the room he was in a solid look. There were none of the things that were the results of his customization. Black carpeting with a blue wall is replaced with shades of grey. The place had a relic feel to it, appearence and dust wise. Air flow wasn't too bad, he gave it that. Suspicion grew, as Hope turned his attention to his clothes. It looks like they had gone through something drastic and BLOOD!

Standing up, Hope searches for a window. If what was seen is what he was afraid of... This looked like... Hope thought as he took in the view of the timeless city. This looks like what I have seen in the Oracle Drive! The place where Lightning and that man had battled each other.

"Am I dead?" Hope asked, not expecting an answer. If he had felt so tired earlier, and woke up here, then that's the only logical explanation wasn't it? Only one thing made sense to him, and that was why he still felt connected like he did before stepping into that dream. I guess so, Hope thought, figuring that someone will find his body in his bed when they noticed his absences from work.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Hope didn't hear the steps returning to the room when she returned. Light had frowned, Hope was awake already. She kinda hoped to see what his reaction to coming here would be when Hope woke up. "No," Light answered the question, amused when he had turned around to face the speaker. She knew there would be questions that Hope would need to ask, and she would have to explain the conditions of his existing here, but that will come in due time. She wanted to greet a long lost friend first.

_To be continued next chapter..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realize that this would be the third story that I have in works, and yes, another Hope/Light pairing. There will be fics of other pairings and other anime, but this has been itching to be written, and I will get to updating the others soon.

Please, let me know what you think of this one, and with the length that this one has, and how big the next chapter will be, this is going to end up being a two parter


	2. Rules to Live By

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes in turn felt like hours. This had to be a dream, and it feels so real at the same time. The air was fresher than anything found in the city, perfumed with the scent of the sea. The place in which Hope stood provided a breathtaking view of nothing but expanse. Hope felt like he could have shouted and nobody be able to hear him. Valhalla, the Unseen Realm. The place in which the godess Etro lay dormant appeared quite empty when there wasn't a raging battle in this place.

Or was this what was waiting for him when he was departed? Failure to rescue Light in the real world means he gets to spend eternity alone in the place that he last knew her to be? This wasn't exactly heaven, maybe it was hell. Alone in the world of the living, or so Hope thought, now he must be feeling like the heart continued beating and nobody around?

Hope blinked for a moment, catching a blurred glance of what looked like Alexander reaching out for him, a sense of gentleness from the golemn. How could that be? It looked like he was in some sort of tech center that couldn't be found in any of his memories, and Hope caught a sense of guilt over something. The last thing he remembered before waking up here was in bed falling asleep! All logic told Hope that the bed was the real memory, so why did seeing Alexander feel like there was truth to that too?

After removing a glove, Hope had unbuttoned the cuff on his left hand, pulling the sleeve back. Inspecting the arm, Hope frowned a bit in confusion. How could Alexander have been summed when there wasn't an active or burned out L'cie mark on his body. If he would have magically had one, wouldn't it have been in the exact same spot as it was last time?

"Am I dead?" Hope asked, turning his attention back to the desolate view of Valhalla. Not execting any sort of answer. Just kind of figured that when it was his time to go, maybe it wouldn't have ended with him being alone again. Irony, he thought, once again having my name doesn't do me a bit of good. Hope clenched his hands in defeat. If he was dead, then nothing he can do about it now.

Light was quiet as she had moved about, needing to check on something and then return to the body that was brought here. The sound of another voice that wasn't out to destroy her or the throne the guarded was a welcome sound. Particularly when she's not having to shout instructions during a battle to set certain plans into motion. "No," Light answered, returning an answer to the question she heard.

She had a small smile when Hope suddenly turned around, watching surprise and shock turn to amazement. Light was in the doorways, standing tall, watching Hope try to form words to communicate, but nothing visible other than a grunt, chuckle, blush of embarrassment and then turn away. He twitched, appearing as if he wanted to move but was hesitating for some reason.

"Is this a dream then? Hope would ask, fearful and distant at the same time. His mind was still trying to put together what had happened, and why he was here. Why he kept getting glimpses of shock and betrayal and at the same time Hope knew that everything was normal. This place, the unseen realm, the man knew what he was looking at, far clearer than anything that he had seen in that oracle drive that was found. "There is no other explanation other than this is a dream, but this looks too real for it to not be."

Light watched as Hope turned towards her, confusion was apparent on her newly arrived companion. She didn't know how to think that this reunion would go, but she supposed it was better than him running towards her with a hug or something and punching him out of reflex. Smacking some sense into him if Hope's mind didn't settle down soon, then again, maybe some pain will show that he is alive and not in a dream. Light drew closer, step by step until her gloved right hand reached up, to smack him. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, only to give a little bit of a sting and something for his mind to grip while he's trying to figure it out. An impatient expression matched the tone in her voice, Light would adress Hope, "Do you see now?"

The shock of leather meeting flesh caused Hope's mind to focus for a moment. Surprised that Lightning would slap him, but at the same time Hope appreciated the clarity that came with it. Dreams can be vivid, but never did anything that struck him in one stung. This meant... Hope realized that he was standing in front of the REAL Lightning and he is acting like an idiot! Realization dawned on his face as Hope touched the place that was struck.

"Light!" he grinned, casting aside the questions for a moment and stepped forward. Without thinking about any consequences, the director wrapped his arms around her. Not caring if the armor she wore felt painful to his tore up uniform. "Light," he spoke once again, voice filled with emotions of happiness this time. "I had missed you."

It took a moment for her decide what she should do. Her first reaction would be to peel this male off her and deck her. Time spent without anyone to talk to outside of battle had it's effect on how she deals with people. That was defeated this time, considering Lightning knew that Hope wasn't there to be a threat, and... Deep down inside Lightning knew she was enjoying the friendly human contact. Hope didn't mean to make her nervous, the warrior knew that. Deep breath Farron, she told herself as she made her arms return the embrace.

"I missed you too," she answered, allowing herself to absorbed what was taken for granted in the world of the living. Emotionally, it was like water hitting a desert after the initial I should shove away first and draw a weapon at him reaction.

Light had remembered the last time that she had held him. It wasn't anything romantic, but of relief when Hope figured out that he wasn't really after revenge. The woman then had allowed him to draw comfort and to know that it would be okay. Now it was her drawing in comfort on a still platonic level. Unless something happens to Hope, Lightning wouldn't have to be here by herself anymore. This was going to be a good thing, right?

There wasn't really a need to ask Hope how his life was going, she had kept an eye on him through the timeline. She knew how his High School life played out, the college days, and up till now. She may not have been able to support him from Valhalla, but she did know him better than anyone else was able to claim.

Her grip on the man wasn't a crushing one. Wanting to accept all the warmth he was willing to give, she kept her grip loose. That way Hope would be able to withdraw at any moment he would like. Withdraw he did, suddenly as if Hope realized that he was perhaps intruding on personal space. "Sorry," the platinum haired man apologized. "I um... Got a little carried away."

"It's alright, it's not like you kissed me or anything, Hope. You were..." Light couldn't really bring herself to finish the sentence. Sure, he had gone back with his father, but the original plans were to keep in contact with him. We all know how that turned out, don't we? "Quite energetic when Serah and Noel appeared weren't you?"

"Yeah, I got a little excited." Hope rubbed the back of his neck as he felt sheepish about that moment. He turned to look at the view again, and then turn his attention to Light. "I didn't mean to make it look like it was anything other than happy to see a familiar face."

Light smiled, with an expression that translated into one of those sure you are things. However, there were more pressing matters to be discussed rather than tease Hope over Serah. There would be plenty of time to do that later. She turned, to head to the chamber that had the Etro's throne in it. The place where the warrior had understood why she was brought here. "Come with me Hope, there is much to be discussed. Tell me, are you fond of your dreams?"

Hope had a thoughtful expression when his feet started to obey the command that was given him. He didn't know where she was going to take him, but Esthiem trusts her. Looking around, memorizing what rooms lead to where and store it for later, "Dreaming has never really done me any good. The good ones were hard to come by."

"Right," Light spoke, going down a flight of stairs, and turning to her left. There they were, the Throne of Etro. She walked inside, but Hope stood by the door. Turning to her companion, Light gestured for him. "Come in, I must show you something.

Once Hope was close enough, Light had reached out with her right this time, and held a hand in front of her. Two of those portal like windows that shown you a series of events had appeared, one showing a detailed scene of death, and the other was a repeat of the day Hope swore was the true day. "Both of these images are real. One is a fragmented timeline that Noel and Serah are going to work to prevent. The other is where you currently are." Light had turned to Hope, and gestured to the damaged clothing. "I am sure you can tell which reality is which."

Hope glanced first at the view of his bed. That was just as he remembered before waking up here. That was where his logic told him that he should have been when he woke. His bed, safe and warm. The other... Hope had watched that one with undivided attention. Watching as the machines turned against him, killing all of the humans inside of the tower. Fingering a couple of the holes in his uniform when it got to the part he was shot too.

"You now have two bodies." Light explained, knowing that question was coming. She wanted to get this explanation was over with. "As you remember, you went to bed in the screen to my left. Your body is still there, dormant and on auto pilot. The pane on my right told you what happened to the body that your using right now, Alexander brought here."

Hope was a quiet listener, taking into consideration what happened with the various points in time in his life. His death in one screen, and yet the other safe and sound. One of them had to have been from a future, an alternating potential that was brought here. Yet this body is very much alive, and operational if you think of it in terms like a computer. "If I am to die in 13 AF, and that's what happened when the lingering memory of Alexander reaching for me is true, then how is this body still alive?"

Lightning had been prepared for that question. Letting the spell that portrayed the events to end, Light took a long breath. "Etro will it. She sent Alexander to bring your body here, and she seen it fit to revive you. Which this leads to what I will need to tell you now and why I am showing you these events."

"Etro was aware of how you had felt, stuck in time while everyone else came and gone as they seen fit. She decided that I needed company, and decided someone I know was preferable to a stranger." She didn't know how to put this, Light had decided to just lay it out plainly rather than try to beat around the bush. Now that she thought about it, that was really the only way to go. "Like I said, you have two bodies. When your body in the real world goes to sleep, your mind will end up here. When it's time to wake up, you will have to return to where and when you were when you had went to sleep."

"Instead of a normal dream, I come here." Hope confirmed, and yet asked at the same time. "This isn't a dream, since this world I am bound to a body from a timeline that I passed on. You said that Serah and Noel will eventually erase that event from history. What happens then?"

Lightning nodded, he was right so far. Keeping up was a good thing, and was a relief that she didn't have to confirm the same thing again and again. Patiently, like a teacher that was happy that her student was asking the right questions. "That actually leads me to the next part of it. That body is now a part of Valhalla. Unless it grows strong enough, it may not leave Valhalla or it will fade from the living realm like the timeline that it came from. If your body is in it, you will leave with it."

Hope cringed at that thought. Yeah... It wouldn't be a good idea for him to activate any gates and try to step through it. "That is why instead of bringing me here..."

"Etro left that body as it were to keep you able to play your role. There are other rules that you will be required to abide by." Light had replied, taking a breath. She glared in a way to tell him that he needed to pay close attention to what she was about to say. "First, as I said, this body was meant to stay in this realm. If you want to return, you will have to travel to your other body. You can't move back and forth in time like the others can, the magic that binds you to both bodies will take you back to where you should be in the normal timeline."

Second, you may be subjected to view future events." Light continued, making sure that Hope was following along. "Until your mind in the living realm figures out things as it should have without coming here, your memory will be bound. Anything else you should be able to recall, memories of viewing an event will be like staring at a television with static. You won't be able to remember what it was even supposed to be without. Anything else you should remember.

Third, you may not tell anyone that you travel back and forth. You can confirm or deny questions if they figure it out, but they must figure it out for themselves. I don't get why, I would love to ask you to pass messages to Serah, I guess it's to protect the timeline."

Hope had a neutral expression on his face as he contemplated the three rules that he had been given. Of course, don't do anything stupid like attack the godess was one, but that didn't need to be said. It was a shame though, to not be able to find the answers they need and act them out in the timeline. He would be able to get everyone back sooner, but he guessed that it would just be too easy if he shown up with the ending script for this.

"I guess... That means I can't prevent my death on my own." Hope stated, if he understood the rules correctly. "The first, makes sense. I have a body in the other world, so I can just wake up there. The third I am going to presume is a way to not appear as if he had lost his mind. The second... That was a bit on the unfair side, but..."

"Right. You have to let the events happen as they will for Serah and Noel to fix it and bind this body to this world." Light responded, matter of factly while in thought. "That assistant of yours must propose it, you must allow it, and the oracle drive will tell you when to pull the plug. Remember, you won't remember what it was that will have took your life. Pay attention to your prompts, and you will be fine."

Hope thought it over, but would have to have faith in Light. She hasn't let him down before, and coming here wasn't her idea. Who would want to be separated from the only family that she has? When she had just woke up from a battle to save Cocoon and live a calmer lifestyle.

"That man, Caius. You don't have to fight him alone anymore." Hope stated, wanting to feel like he can do more than just watch from the sidelines.

Light's attention snagged on that. Not playing around that subject, she shot back. "No Hope. He's too powerful an enemy to let you take that risk. You will take shelter and wait till the battle is over to come out. He is tough even for a L'cie to handle."

"I promised that I would watch your back. I can't even do that." Hope turned and headed out of the throne room, to head towards... The platinum haired one didn't know. All the director knew is despite all the desire in the world to protect those he loves and wouldn't be allowed to do so. What he was trying to get away from is that nagging feeling of helplessness. Hope lamented the loss of the white emblem on his forarm, the thing that allowed Fang to continue as a L'cie and not worry about going Cieth.

He didn't know where he was going, just kept turning corners until he was outside. That would be great if he were to go for a walk, but not now. Taking it easy to explore the area and not get lost was important. There was a pile of rubble that looked like it could be a comfortable place to sit. Climbing it, Hope would sit down, closing his eyes to think. He wasn't ready to return to his other body, but he needed time to process everything. Deal with the fact that once again, he was helpless.

"Don't go far," she told Hope, watching him leave. He just got here, and she didn't want to have to go looking for Hope because he had gotten lost. If he woke up before he had come back inside, she wanted to be sure to not have to look for to collect him. She had decided that it was a good thing that Hope had accepted the fact that there was nothing he could do against Caius except get killed. What he needed at the moment was a chance to think about it.

Light had studied the throne, in deep thought. Was this really one of Etro's brighter ideas? Bring her company that she will have to guard while he's sleeping and defend the throne at the same time? Who has to take cover to keep from getting killed and making matters worse? The warrior understood why of all the people she knew why it was Hope. Hope was the only one that was unable to travel through time that she actually knew and wouldn't mind having around. Everyone else was busy or unable to be here.

After giving Hope about half an hour, she walked away from the room, in search of where he might have gone. Searching room by room, until she had come across the front entrance. Walking through it, to start looking in the closer proximity, Lightning was relieved to find that he heeded the prompt to not go far. He was sitting with his back turned away from her, staring off into the distance.

"I am sorry," she heard Hope speak first. Then a moment to breath before the apology continued. "I was brought here for the purpose of giving you someone to talk to, and I blow the reunion by being an emo."

She watched him slowly turn to face him, his attention lingering studiously. When Hope hung his head, as if he were afraid of the worst Light had approached, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. It's been a long day. You might have grown Hope, but it seems deep down inside, your still the Hope I know."

Hope smiled, flustered when she had said that. Which caused Lightning to smirk and flick his forehead like she used to. Hope had decided that he had plenty of time to continue moping about his problems, cast them aside to actually carry a conversation. He had wanted to know how Light was doing, catching up until it was time for him to have to leave. From what he understood, these visits will keep happening for quite a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

A big thank you to those that took the time to review, signed in or anonymous review. I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope this next one keeps your interest. I would like to apologize for the parts that may be choppy, that took me forever to figure out how I was going to write it. I was wondering if she should be hug tackled similar to how Hope greeted Serah, or several other potential reunions.

I won't be abandoning the other two, but with the alerts and hits this one has gotten, I wanted to get a second chapter done for this, and then work on one of the others.


	3. Inner Strength

Timeline: 3 weeks later

"I am worried about Hope," Alyssa stated, talking to Noel during one of his and Serah's visits. "I didn't think it was possible at first, but he has become more of an introvert than before."

Noel had turned his attention to where Hope was. From what Noel could tell, Hope had a friendly air about him. The director wore a charismatic smile, leading his team with all the patience and confidence that Hope's role required. If anything, Estheim looked happier somehow. "What do you mean?"

Alyssa had gotten a hard to read expression, regardling Hope's habits that started up in the next week. Informatively, the assistant put a finger on her cheek, something that she guessed was cute and coy. Noel didn't really see much point in it, but he would listen to what she said. "The director has only been seen outside of his apartment for work or nessessities. He will bury himself in his research and go to where he sleeps and not come out unless he has to eat or something. We try to get Hope to socialize off the clock, and he doesn't."

Noel's expression had registered the reason for Alyssa's concern. "He hasn't told you what's bugging him? For a lonely man, that's a stupid thing to do to a girlfriend.

Like a certain hothead that I know, Noel thought. Snow was brought to mind. What was it with people that overlook what they have and focus on what they don't? The thought of it made the blue clad huntor want to walk over and deck Hope for being a fool!

"I am not... exactly... his girlfriend." Alyssa had grudgingly admitted. Staring at Hope with admiring eyes, it wasn't as if she wouldn't be if she had anything to say about it. He was a brilliant and handsome man, but frustrating at the same time. "I have tried to get his attention but he's not interested. He would rather sleep or concentrate on his work. Anything else is just nessessity breaks. I was hoping that maybe you and Serah would have perhaps seen something in the future that might give a clue about why he's acting like this."

Noel had continued to watch Hope and Serah talk, from what he understood was life before the fall of Cocoon. Watching the stance that Serah didn't seem to pay much mind, there was something that Hope seemed to want to say but didn't. Especially while the subject shifted in Light's direction, Hope moved his gaze from warm and friendly, to friendly and aloof. Talking about memories, but staring at the crystal in the sky at the same time. For a moment, it looked like a bit of guilt about something before the subject was changed.

"He pays more attention to Serah than he ever has me." Alyssa muttered darkly, unaware the Noel had heard her.

Noel had studied Alyssa out of the corner of his eyes. He supposed that he should feel sorry for her, but with what he had learned today, along with the memories of the first time Noel was introduced to Hope, Noel didn't really feel anything. Guys generally don't like girls that hang all over them and create assumptions about romantic stuff. Suppose it had to make sense really, the look of pain on Hope's face when he first mentioned Light during the eclipse paradox. Maybe that has something to do with the guilt feeling?

Noel didn't know what to say to Alyssa really that could be of comfort. If he was supposed to anyways. Hope seemed to know what he was doing with his life. It was his call to make if he wanted to save his affections for Lightning. Alyssa may have been concerned for her employer, but the way she mentioned his friendliness towards Serah struck him as an odd note. The assistant was jealous about the attention that Hope is choosing to give to a friend he doesn't get to see often.

The hunter paid a little more attention to the conversation between Noel and Serah. There was warmth in Hope's eyes, but no signs of pain while they were comparing memories of Snow. Noel was a great judge of character, empathic towards his fellow man. There was a sense of guilt, something that Hope regrets, but he doesn't show any signs of jealousy or emotions. Her sister on the other hand, there was a deep sense of longing. That hadn't been changed from what Noel picked up the first time that he was introduced to the director. From Noel's perception, Hope was getting plenty of rest while throwing himself into his research to try to bring back the woman that means the most to him.

"If I find anything in the future that suggests Hope's behavior is damaging anything other than his social life, I will let you know." Noel spoke, honest and yet not going to get involved in whatever relationship that Hope and Alyssa share. There were larger problems to focus on, Hope was intellegent enough to make decisions on his love life all his own.

"He's got sedatives in one of his packs," Alyssa explained, with a frustrated tone. Men, she thought, they just didn't get it. "Hope said they were for use on himself if he needed to, and he refuses to tell me why. Tell me THAT isn't destructive?"

Noel did think that was a bit odd, but found it more annoying than anything. Maybe all it was is sleep insomnia or something like that. Regardless, he was quickly getting tired of this conversation. The brunette was definatly on Hope's side, no man likes a woman that won't take no for an answer. At the moment, Noel was inclined to think that they were to get away from Alyssa's nagging.

"We probably best be going," Serah's expression had been serious. The pink haired seeress had slowly gave him a parting hug. Nothing that would be percieved as invasive, which Hope was a gentleman and returned. Nothing awkward about it.

Noel was actually relieved that the conversation with Alyssa was coming to a brief end. Zaidelle was pushy, and the huntor wished the director luck in dealing with her. Men in general do not like clingy girls that refused to take a hint!

"Be careful out there Serah, Noel." Hope nodded in their direction, still smiling. Feeling of savoring the rare moment of peace. "Just remember to drop in anytime if you need information, and if I can give it, I will."

Serah had nodded. Mog was hovering close by her. "We will be. Maybe we can get this resolved soon and be back together again. Be great to see Claire again!"

Hope felt guilty again, turning his attention towards Cocoon and the pillow that was holding her up. The rules that bound his memory of things he sees is in place for the very same reason he can't confess the truth. Information that could help Serah and Noel on their journey they would have to figure out for themselves in the time frame that they were meant to be. It was all for the sake of protecting the timeline. "I agree, that would be nice to be all together again."

Hope was grateful that he didn't have to lie about that. He wished he knew how to shift the goodbye to a little more positive note. If there was a way at least?

"Hey," Noel asked, taking a look at their provisions for seeking the time gate. "Do you happen to know if Choco-Lina is in the area, Hope? We are a little low on potions."

"Take the third path away from the site and go a half a mile to the west. I think we saw her appear earlier. Hopefully she's there." Hope replied, growing quiet so that the team could do what they needed to do. Hopefully it won't take years for them to drop in on them again. The distractions from work was nice. Still... He would loved to be able to tell them everything. Maybe if he's lucky, the oracle drive would show him in it.

"Breaks over Alyssa," Hope turned towards his assistant after Serah and Noel had turned to go talk to the bird woman. "Break time is over. I need you to run an errand for me. Lt. Grumman has a report of fiend activity in the next area we need to be at. I need you to collect it, when your finished, you will find me over at the control center."

Hope watched his assistant leave to retrieve the files that he had asked for, knowing it should take her up to fourty-five minutes before she would return. What the director needed was some time to gather his thoughts, and room to think for a bit on how things were going. To remind himself of why he had to not tell Serah the one thing he wished could be. To offer to relay messages between Serah and Lightning would make him feel better about going to see her every night in exchange for the ability to rest his awareness.

It didn't really bother him to lose the ability to dream in exchange to keep Light company. Many people could rely on their dreaming states as a release from the mundane, but for Esthiem they tended to become a reminder of what he lost. Previously Hope would dream about his mother, and the days when the former teenager thought he knew everything there was to know about life. He would see Light and everyone else that had eventually been drawn into the Historia Crux. It was very few times that Hope would be able to see what his namesake for the future would be. A start of an era of peace that humanity had created for itself with everyone back in the same timeline lead to frustration when the twenty four year old woke.

Hope pulled out a vial, a needle and alcoholic cleansing pad. Swabbing his arm, Hope took a sample of his own blood and placed it on a petri dish. With his mind switching towards pulling a sample of something that was chipped off the paradox, Hope applied the energy towards the sample. "What is that?" Alyssa asked, returning right when Hope expected her to.

"Nothing much," Hope tried to not let his disappointment show in his voice. There were no results to record, it was just a sample of blood with a sliver of a paradox object. The director didn't expect it to do what he had wanted to, but it would have been nice to have a step in the right direction. "It's nothing. Just a personal experiment. Not worth noting in the logs even."

"Experiment to do what?" Alyssa wore an expression that suggested that she was going to do what it took to get the answers that her ears wanted to hear. "What is on your mind? You have been acting strange lately! Tell me something, anything! Maybe I can help."

"It's nothing," Hope answered, with a sense of finality in his voice to match her prodding. "It's personal, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Nothing? You expect me to believe that it's NOTHING?" Alyssa challenged, ignoring Hope's desire to not talk about what was bothering him. If this was nothing, then she's the queen of some place called England. "That's not an answer I will accept! You may take your job as director seriously and do what you need to do, but your still HUMAN Hope! You keep going like this and you will kill your heart! What then? What future could a man build if he never sees who is right in front of him over a memory?"

"That is enough!" Hope declared, feeling furious at Alyssa. His irritation had made his blood boil. Who gave her the right to lecture him over what he does with his spare time? "What I do or do not do while off the clock is nobody's business but mine. I want the subject dropped, Alyssa."

"I see." Alyssa stared, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "The only thing your interested in is chasing a memory. One that whoever it is your trying to save likely doesn't even see you for who you are. How sad."

Hope decided that it was best he not comment on it. Let the female think what she wants. Maybe it will prevent her from grabbing onto his arm in the near future while he was trying to work? It was doubtful that he would be that lucky. After she had decided that Hope was through talking about the subject Zaidelle stalked off, to take care of another one of the tasks she was asked to work on when he didn't have anything else for her to do.

A part of Hope felt guilty for what he is allowing Alyssa to think, in spite of the fact that he's simply not interested in her. Logic told him that she would have to get over how she feels about him, and learn how to behave more professionally on the job. For the rest of the day, Hope done his own leg work, wanting to keep any interaction to a minimum while he didn't trust what he would have to say... The unusual quiet had made the hours seem like they lingered longer. Maybe they did.

* * *

Valhalla

Hope woke up to the sounds of an ongoing battle. This was the third fight that he had been able to count since his arrival weeks ago. Lightning was out there, in a battle that she had to fight alone. Hope checked his surroundings to find that he had been moved to the throne room, where he's ordered to stay the last couple times she had been in a battle.

Hope hates this. There are the gut wrenching sounds of a battle going on our there, and all Hope could do is wait where Lightning knew where to keep it away from.

Hope opened the pack that was at his side, pulling out a scetchbook of notes that he had gathered from the timeline that this body was killed in. It was torture to look at things that were gathered, information that could be useful in the living world. They could be useful, if he would be allowed to remember looking at them when the other Hope woke up. Sadly, the bindings on his memories concerning the timeline itself is in place to keep him from causing a paradox that would destroy any attempts to restore the timeline. Caius would win by default, and the blame would be Hope's burden to carry.

That is why Hope is not allowed to speak of his time here to anyone unless they were placed in a situation to figure it out. It would likely ease Serah's mind to know that her sister isn't here alone all the time. If Hope spoke of this to Serah, it could cause damage. If the secret was kept, it could upset Serah a great deal. It was quite the vicious cycle, and one that can only pray to Etro for the best possible outcome, and Serah's forgiveness.

Forgiveness for being so powerless, forgiveness for keeping this hush hush, forgiveness for things that he may have missed to ask forgiveness for. Perhaps ask to be forgiven for being jealous of Snow's brand that allows him to take on his opponents in the timeline he was fighting to restore. Perhaps after this is over and done with, Hope can laugh at himself for wishing that he had the cursed brand of the L'cie again. For the moment, if the payment was eternity in crystal, he would gladly pay it for the magic panacea.

Hope found himself tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for something he could do. Tired of trying to kid himself that he will get used to this. Hope is tired of being told that staying out of the line of fire was the best thing he could do to help anyone! THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!

Turning the pages to a blank one, Hope wanted to just distract himself from the situation that could have nothing done about. The pad was useless for research, but he couldn't bear to rip out the log of research, so sketching something on a new page might help. Absentmindedly Hope's hand began to doodle on the page, the mind half paying attention to the details, and the other part dreading every clash of steel that echoed through Valhalla. In his heart, Hope knew he shouldn't be hiding in safety while Light fought all the battles. Hope wanted to be out there with her, helping her fight their foe and doing his part to protect the goddess.

Hope turned his attention to the pad that he was working on. Gee... Even his subconcious was taunting him. It needed polishing, but in the half formed scetchings, the outline of the Pulsian brand was the concept. Hope dropped the pad, and buried his face in his hands, gripping his hair as if he were about to pull himself bald. "Is THIS what I am to have to deal with, part time till my other body dies and I am here full time? Hope asked himself, frustration fed by adrenaline was slowly working himself into a rage. This was the price to pay for being permitted to be here, and even though it was aggrivating, Hope knew he wouldn't want out of this arrangement.

Hope stepped away from the wall, deciding that he should go to the balcony, the side of the throne room that would allow him to see the battle. Eidolons fighting monsters, monsters fighting monsters, Light and Caius battling in the medium to long distance. Light pushing to keep Caius away from. Hope's body began to pulse as his emotions grew stronger, quivering as if they were pressing against something that felt buried. With a sigh, all the frustration and anger faded away, so be replaced with a light feeling.

With an intake of breath, Hope felt like he could fly! The body felt lighter, calmer, his mind soothed. His breathing grew deeper, heart picking up a quicker pace. The man's soul felt as if everything would be okay while a familiar power circulated his form. Hope felt phyically different as his concious mind recalled how to perform each and every spell that the mind learned in his youth. Liberating would be the word for it!

What to do now? Hope wanted nothing more than to start flinging magic, but a feeling of caution hit him in the gut. It would be a surprise to Caius and Light if he used anything offensive at the moment. The advantage could turn against them if whatever Hope cast had ended up causing more damage to Light than their enemy. He couldn't have that... Wait and show Light, unless it gets to be more than she can handle at the moment.

This wasn't going to be easy to resist the temptation to call the guardian of his youth and then they would know... Perhaps what he should do is aim at the creatures while Light deals with Caius? Hope continued to weigh the pros and cons while thankful for the burnt out mark on his forearm.

The combatants were distracted as they both sensed something coming from Etro's temple.

"Third time's the charm huh?" Caius quipped, knowing that they had both seen what would eventually come to pass due to the timeline. He had that knowing smirk on his face, that he could still take the upper hand if he really wanted to. For some reason, he chose to keep his distance.

Light didn't advance on him, pausing for a moment as she chose to take a defensive position. When he would attack again, Light would be ready with a defense. She didn't look towards the temple area, not when her opponent was a few steps away from where she was. "Maybe," She cooly spoke while the monsters fought their opponents. The battle was still carrying on, and she didn't forget that.

Caius just humphed as he shouldered his weapon, going after Lighting. She had been ready, blocking his attack and blasting him with a Fira spell. The next movements would propell herself to the temple. Wondering why Hope hadn't used any of his magic yet now that he had managed to find his strength again. What was he waiting on? Farron drew on the crystal, intending to summon Odin again to move positions. Running towards the beachfront, she needed to figure out what the plan was without being able to communicate.

Caius in the meantime was using his Bahamut transformation. She paused, watching the dragon to figure out what his next move would be. The beast drew air into his lungs, and flung fireballs towards Hope's direction. Light changed courses, follow me ploy didn't work. It was to her relief that when they were supposed to hit evidence of a reflect spell had bounced the attack away from the building.

After casting reflect Hope had hovered his hand over his reformed brand. Drawing out the crystal that would be shaped into a crucifix. When it would form, he had to smile. It had been too long, that was for sure. Alexander had appeared, Gesthalt mode landing in places along the the roof of the place. The barrels would lean forward and fire at Bahamut, sending the dragon flying back.

Five minutes pass and there was no sign of Caius anywhere. It was foolish to think that it would be that simple. Hope frowned, hessitantly sending Alexander away. The reflect magic would wear off, a sign that the battle was over for the moment. It felt real enough, and felt surreal at the same time. Hope waited, for when he would finally wake up and find his trips here to be just nothing more than a dream.

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, I apologize for that choppy action scene. Fights aren't my forte. I hope that I can get better with those as I get practice. Eventually plan to bring other characters into the story more as things progress.

I am sorry that my chapters have all been delayed, been caught up with a move plans, and things have been sporadic inspiration wise. I will try to get Seed of Life and the other updated before I go.


	4. Wake of the Warlock

Chapter Four: Wake of the Warlock

**AN: I am sorry it has taken this long to push out an update. Especially when my last story update (another story) had been less than spectacular. I had hoped to do better, but offline stuff had gotten in the way to do more than read.**

**I had noticed that of all my stories, this seems to be the most subscribed to one. I hope that this will be the start of more frequent updates. However, my dad will be getting out of the hospital soon, so I can't promise much of that. I will keep trying though.**

**In the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this update. :(**

**Nebrae: He meant the third fight. They have both been expecting him to pull the rabbit out of his hat...**

**Peiro: I am just not that great at action scenes yet. I am going to keep trying though.**

**sakurasapprentice7: Thanks. I hope that you can keep enjoying it.**

**Haikairi: I am glad you enjoyed it. **

**Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

Lightning stood for a moment, glancing towards the tower where Hope's position had been. Alexander was watching over the field outside of Gestalt mode. Standing guard in case the threat had returned. The warrior smiled, shaking her head in relief. The battle ended rather quickly compared to normal. Next time they shouldn't be so lucky. Caius cut them a break today, Light suspected the reason for that. The reason wouldn't add up to any good.

The role that the goddess intended for him to do aside from the obvious companionship had been revealed. Something that Hope just had to find out for himself. If he had been told, then the chances are strong that he wouldn't have been able to trigger it. Telling him that part of the plan would have only frustrated and nothing have come of it.

She smiled while Alexander was dismissed. This was a moment Lightning had decided should be spent with a smile. Hope will finally stop milling about thinking that he's useless. She could imagine that he was standing there shocked at the washed out brand on his wrist wondering if his magic ability really had returned. Perhaps gratitude that it was the state that they last bore it?

"Odin," she summoned, willing that her eidolon would take her back to the tower. Riding Odin was one of the things that had brought her joy in this plane. The other was of course doing her duty to Etro. The thrill of battle she truely lived for. That was until Hope was brought to her.

When Hope arrived everything changed. From being content to live battle to battle she has something more to look forward to. It may be random intervals of time that Hope's mind has to spend here, but when he's around she's not so alone. That was one of the purposes that the goddess intended, but how deep a level was really up to her. The question was, how far would she take it? To tell the truth, she didn't think about that much. That particular fate, if viewed, would drive anyone up a wall with the possibilities.

"Thank you Odin," Light dismissed, allowing him to go back to where he would want to be. Looking up, entering the temple, Lightning shrugged the question off. "Not really anything to worry about right now. Relationships are nothing but a distraction." Farron didn't know who she really had convince of this. Herself? Not likely. The only other person here is the goddess and Hope. Hope hasn't mentioned anything about that kind of relationship.

Lightning paused before she entered the room that she knew Hope would be at. _Why does it feel like I am dissapointed in that?_ Once again, Light had took a deep breath. _Must be a part of me that is still getting adjusted to the fact that there is someone here that I don't have to fight._

Hope waited in the room for her when she had stepped through the threshold. Somehow, what she saw wasn't what Lightning thought it would be. With all of the fretting about being useless Hope was before this fight happened, she thought he would be more cheerful about his arm. Instead he stared at it as if it wasn't real.

"Hope? What's wrong?" she asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it quickly so that perhaps he could get over it. That same part of her that was dissapointed in her train of thoughts told her that she wanted to help him through it. Something that as a whole, Light agreed with. He was a companion after all. It was perfectly fine to take care of someone that your particularly close to.

Hope jerked his head towards her, evident that she had caught him by surprise. "Wha? Oh..." Hope quickly caught on to the fact that she caught him stressing over his brand. Feeling red in the cheeks, he lowered his arm.

"It's..." he began, about to say that it wasn't anything important. That would have been a lie, and one that Light would have busted him on ten seconds flat. What would be the point of lying? Anything other than breaking trust of someone that he would be fighting with? That didn't seem to be a good option... Best to just reach out and say what was bothering him. "What if this doesn't last. What if I when I wake up on the other side, this fades? I..."

He didn't have to say that he didn't want it to go away. Hope wanted to keep his arm just as it was. When he remasters his magic, Hope planned to support Lightning so that she's not defending the timelines by herself. Sure, there was Snow, Sazh, Serah and Noel on the jobs in time itself, but they weren't here. He could get here. It's bad enough that he couldn't do anything other than sit here and rot while she does something important.

Light crossed the distance, gently picking up his left arm. Finding no resistance when she turned to inspect the brand. Last time she had seen a brand like this, it was on Fang's bicep. She knew hers went like that once upon a time, but she hadn't seen anyone's before they turned to crystal. At least this was easy to reassure. "There are many possibilities, but they all have one thing in common. Few things are absolute. This brand is one of them. Hope, Etro fully intended for you to find your magic again. You were brought here because you balance me. Yen and Yang."

Hope and Lightning had looked up at the same moment. Blue and Teal eyes had found eachother looking into the soul of the other. Balance in more ways than one she thought. A moment passed before Light had stared at the distance. "Might and Magic. Etro had brought me here to fight as her warrior. You she chose for her magic. If I am her warrior, you are her warlock."

Hope had been staring down at the floor when she looked away. Feeling that was pretty aquard. If she would be able to read minds by looking in someone's eyes, his feelings would have been the secret that would have been no more. Could you just see it? Hi Light, in all this time we spend alone, I think I am in love with you! No wait! I was in love with you since around the time I turned eighteen! I am going to profess this in what seems to be time to listen as if this were one of those tutorials in a video game. Very smooth Hope. Very smooth.

Glad he didn't go there, and glad she's not telepathic.

"Etro's Warlock?" The director asked, putting those thoughts behind him. Trying to keep the moment from turning into nothing but a chaotic disaster. "How would that work since I jump between here and reality? Or would that be cancelled?"

A part of him hoped that it would be the case. Escape reality and let someone else fill his role there. He was pretty certain that if Academy looked hard enough, they could find someone intelligent enough to do the job. He would turn over everything to stay there. There was nothing for him there but long hours of frustration, pray to hell that he did the right thing, and there was the assistant that liked to climb all over him when they had visitors.

"It is the same arrangement as before." Lightning had answered, slowly and calmly. "Your memory will still be bound from things that you aren't meant to know in the other world. Remember Hope, your body here mirrors your real body. You can change clothes or appearence without the effect rippling, but damage taken or significant events will reflect on the other side. Death is the only thing that won't hit the mirrored effect."

"Ahh," Hope tried to not let the dissapointment sink into his voice. At least he can enjoy himself when he is able to dive into his work. It was keeping busy with the desire to make things better for the world. That would have to suffice for now. What he really wants will have to wait.

Light watched as a smile blooms on her partners face. Seeing him smile and not fret about something oddly enough did her heart a lot of good. Balance for me, she thought. Just how true did that statement ring? Was it just that he had gained what he needed to do their version of flourishing in this world, or was it actually what he could be.

Mine.

It was her turn to be lost in thought. In her mind, she was recalling a fragment in time where they didn't figure out how to save the world. There was a version of Hope that indeed fell in love with his assistant. The time she watched happened to involve white and lots of flower assortments. She felt angry about the situation, and had justified that it wasn't going to be the timeline that would happen if they fixed everything. There were several potential when it came to Hope, but he never looked into the ones with him and her.

Afraid of what she would find.

Don't fool yourself Claire, she told herself. You may not know how deep your feelings are, but you know you care about Hope. Why else would you watch over him the way that you have. Cringe when you wish you could have been there, just as you had Serah. You know that he will go to sleep for two hundred years in the main timeline. You can have plenty of time to find out just what he thinks about you. One way or another, you will be okay. Things will happen as they should. Even if it doesn't involve what you are hoping for.

"That was a good job back there." she mentioned, anything to break up the strange silence. "It must have felt good to finally be able to unleash how you were feeling and channel your magic."

"Yeah," Hope confirmed, more neutral than Lightning had expected. It was as if Estheim was just okay with how things happened. "I mean, I am glad that I finally was able to use magic. It's just been a while and a little on the tired side. Been a big day."

Even as tired as I am, Hope thought, I can't take do more than meditate for now. My other body isn't ready to wake up yet, so I have to stay awake here. He grinned. "I am pretty sure that once this body recharges, I will be able to think clearly."

Light had accepted that, sitting down against the wall. "I understand your at the point where your drawing up the plans for the Prototype Fal'cie Adam."

"Alyssa is working on it. The only reason I am even allowing it to happen is because I don't want to put my being here in jeopardy. I got the feeling on the other side that I should know what the result of THAT will be. However, you know how it is. I try to think about it and can't remember why." Hope laughed at himself. "Besides, I remember that this is critical that I keep going until something happens and that it will be what the timeline needs to happen. Though on the other side, I can't really explain that."

Light laughed, decided to tease, and hopefully get Hope to relax more. "I wouldn't know how it is. Your selective memory and all. Maybe its too much time admiring your girlfriend."

Hope just gave her a look that spoke many things in one look of... How would you put it? Incredulous?

* * *

Hope sat at his desk in the field. Looking through some of the documents on the platform. They were blueprints and things that were to be put into action. Alyssa watched him, standing with a hand at her elbow. Trying to look cute and coy while she waited for his signature to go ahead with the plans. "Is this everything?"

"Yes Director," Alyssa answered, happy go lucky. Confident in her work. She was annoying and irritating, but she did a good job when he needed her to. So he really shouldn't just tell her to pack her things and go. Just wish she would back off a little though.

"Alright." Hope answered, having a feeling that it was important to the state of things to sign this into effect. According to these sheets, they have the material to give the go ahead and get this rolled into motion.

Noel and Serah, Hope thought, feeling like he should be sorry for something. He didnt' do anything that he can think of... Maybe it is because he wanted to not go through with this idea? He had a feeling about it that couldn't be easily pinned down. Figuring it had to do with what memories were bound.

Getting over his misgivings about what was otherwise a perfectly fine project, Hope signed his name. Handing it to the overjoyed Alyssa. Things got moving.

One Week Later

It felt like today would be an interesting day. Hope thought that all day. Yet when he made it to work, everything was to be expected. Nice and normal. Oracle Drive had been quiet. Plans for the prototype had been moving along. Alyssa thought he was working to hard for him to be fretting about the unknown.

"Director! The drive just activated!" Alyssa burst into the tent, chirpy as usual. "We don't know what it is yet! Wanted to see if you wanted to be there when we looked."

Hope jumped up from the seat. Instinct told him that this was what he was waiting for! Finally here! He raced out of the tent, walking ahead. Ignoring Alyssa's commentary. Hope just knew that it was imperative that he sees this.

Approaching the device, Hope activated it, and stared at the screen. As if it were critical that he do so.

"HOPE! Can you hear me!? These machines you built..." Serah screamed as she launched herself towards a mechanical Fal'cie, the one that would be probably Adam. He pursed his lips and waited for it. "Are driving me nuts!"

"This project's cancelled," he stated, calmly as the machine disspeared from view. Leaving Noel to jump towards Serah to keep her from falling off the edge. "There has to be a reason that they are fighting that thing. I am pulling everything from this project."

Memories unbound themselves. Information that on the other side he had known all along. Everyone here would have died if this project had reached it's completion. This information was the type of intellegence that couldn't be shared until they met with Serah and Noel. If everyone found out that Hope believed what he knew he was, then they would disregard him.

Hope wanted to not have to be the one to deal with this, but had come to terms a few weeks ago that this was his role. He had to hide information to make sure everything went to plan. If he broke from the path, the concequences would be devastating. He couldn't allow himself to be the weak link in the chain if they were doomed to failure.

"Instead, I need to go to the future." Hope stated with resolve. "I have gotten reports of an arc that I need to see for myself. Maybe if we look into how that is airborn without the help of Falcie, we can begin to work on another plan to save the future.

That would be that. His body would remain able to walk this plane of existence, and be there to back up Light in the same time. As for the rest of the work day, it was spent in deep discussion. Talking about ways to research time travel for him without the use of a portal. Next time he sees Noel and Serah, they will be the future.

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review. I think I covered everything in the title.**

**Oh, as it is obvious since I am writing on this site, I do not own Final fantasy 13. Square does.**


	5. Matters of the Heart

"Valhalla is really an odd location." Hope sat beside Lightning on one of the visits that didn't have anything to do with the endless cycle of fighting that happened with Caius. "I am not talking about time not reaching here, but look at the city. It looks pretty modern right? There isn't any toilets anywhere. There looks to be water lines, but no toilets."

"Seriously?" Light asked, amused that of all the things for him to notice, it had to be THAT. "You have too much time on your hands if you notice that while you were looking around."

"I am a scientist in the other world. It's my job to notice things like that." Hope knew pointing out the oddity would amuse Light. It's not like either of them would have really needed to use one. The magic of the plane they were in kept their bodies rejuvenated so if they were in need of sustaining, it will take care of that. It was how Lightning could handle fighting for hours on end without drinking or eating anything.

Light was used to Hope being here by now. In the timeline, a month or two had passed. She didn't have to worry about Hope getting lost or not being able to handle anything that is thrown at him. She found his presence comforting and knew that she could rely on him. "You are still a wierdo for noticing that."

Hope grinned, recognizing the tease and taking it for what it is. He looked over her shoulders, out a window that shown the scenery of the city. "Yeah, maybe. Your stuck with me and nobody else to talk to."

"I am glad your here." Lightning admitted, unsure of where she was going with this. How far would she go? She felt the words that she just said were true, but when Hope looked at her again, Lightning knew that the next part of that statement would matter a great deal. "I know why Etro chose you the way she did. You... remind me how to be human."

Hope wasn't sure what to make of that statement. Reminding her what it meant to be human would be considered a bad thing. At the same time, the director wasn't sure if that was what he hoped to hear. Reminding someone of how to be human felt like he was in the friend zone, and if that were the case... Not many people have been known to make it out of there.

Not that Lightning could be blamed for that. Trying to make the best of it, he replied, staring at the wall now. "Well, that's good. Protect humanity and feel out of place among them."

That didn't as well as she wanted it to, Light thought. Damn it all Farron, your not good at these things, she scolded herself internally. But you can make it better, right? He's not acting like you took his heart and threw it out the window.

She reached over and swallowed to clear her throat before she decided to reach over and grab a hold of Hope's hand. Her nerves were making her want to leave the room and think for a while, but at the same time was afraid she would hurt him. "Hope, I need you to look at me, please."

Hope felt uncertain as he turned to the woman that he loves. The one that he really wanted to see free to live her life more than anyone in the world. He cared about Fang and Vanille, but this was Lightning. He could also see the fear in her eyes...

"Hope, I am not good at this sort of thing, but I have to tell you something." Light felt on edge just by starting it. She knew Hope was paying attention to her, and that he would listen to what she would have to say. That was reassuring. "The only other person that I would rather have here with me is Serah, and that's because she is my sister. I value your company as much as I do hers, but in a different way."

She paused, taking in a breath. Her expression told him that she was searching for the right words to say, but really wished that he was catching on. His uncertainty became more patience and contemplation. "I don't know how to say the words I feel, but does it help knowing that every time you have to peel that assistant of yours off you, I want to hurt her?"

If anything, Light thought, that should give him what he needs to fill the lines. His expression changed while his head tilted the way it does when he processes information. It wasn't rejection, but wasn't lying down and thanking his lucky stars. Which was good, because if that was his reaction, she would have punted him for being immature. He smiled appearing pretty confident in something, and Light figured that he picked up on the right ideas.

What she wanted was an answer of some kind from him. Verbally. Those that knew her well would know that she had put her heart on her sleeves in the way that she knew how, and that deserved something.

A moment before she was going to smack him upside the head for taking so long to give what she wanted, a light show of affection appeared in his voice. "Light. There is no one alive that could equal who you are to me."

The same affection had appeared in his eyes when they searched for hers. Hope grasped her hand in return as the pair began to lean in towards eachother. When they were about to share their first kiss...

"I am not interrupting anything am I?" they heard a voice call out from across Valhalla. They snapped out of their reverie feeling pangs of dissapointment. Just a moment to enjoy the company of another after confessing how they felt... WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?

"He is going to pay for this." Light stated as she stood up. In her right hand, Excalibur appeared. The affectionate part of her that she allowed to show was hidden away by the persona who was referred to as the Warrior Goddess, clearly annoyed.

Hope didn't let go of the hand that reached for his yet. He would lean over and give Light a peck on the cheeks. More of a promise for later. Longingly he said, "Stay safe out there please?"

Light nodded as he let her hand go. Her role in the fight was the same thing as every other fight. Summon a group of creatures and Odin and ride out to face Caius on the front lines. "As safe as I can be."

Hope knew that was going to be as good of a promise that she could afford to give. Neither of them could allow Caius to get to Etro. Everyone would lose. If his prowess was melee combat, he would be the one out there instead of HIS Lightning. Instead, he was better at support and range. His job was taking cover and sending spells depending on what the situation called for. Tonight, he started with regen.

* * *

**Academy Headquarters**

Hope sat at his desk, looking over various reports. What he had been doing with his time in Valhalla, he didn't remember exact details of. He remembered talking to Lightning about how he felt, and was glad to know that she felt the same. Happy for that even. However, he couldn't show that happiness here. If he told everything that he visits Valhalla on a nightly basis, they would question his sanity and replace him. Nobody would afford for that to happen.

So he must tolerate Alyssa Zaidelle getting too close for personal comfort until such a time that he can tell her why he's rejecting her.

She leaned over his desk, looking at his forehead. "Are you feeling okay Hope? Do you need anything? I don't mind getting it for you."

"I am fine," Hope replied, leaning back in his chair to get a bit more space between the two of them. Hope asked himself, and remembered that there was something he needed her to do before she could be replaced officially. If at all. Knowing his luck, the next one might get pushier and actually try to force him into something regrettable.

But still... There was such a concept of personal space.

He pretended to not notice how coy and cute she is trying to be. Changing the subject to something that didn't involve how he was feeling, he looked back at the reports. He was used to her behavior, so it should be easy to pretend to ignore it. "The reports say that we should be entering stasis in a few days. It will be nice to see the fruits of our labor, don't you think?"

Yes, the thirteenth arc is a wonderful distraction at the moment. Something that would technically be exciting to someone devoted to his work and boring to a woman who was trying to seduce her boss.

"Yeah, real interesting..." Alyssa sulked while she replied. Before she would drop it, her face lit up. "I think we should go out on the town before we go to sleep. You know, have some fun before we have to leave everything behind! Wouldn't it be a good idea to enjoy ourselves before we leave everything behind? Who knows when we will have the chance to let things loose again!"

Hope didn't take any time to reject that offer. It was true that he might have enjoyed an evening to chill if he didn't have prior plans. "No thanks. You go on ahead though. I need to make sure everything is ready before we go."

"You need to learn to live." Alyssa quipped, rolling her eyes. "All you do is study and work. Someone has to remind you that you have to eat. Your a human, not a robot."

Hope laughed at that statement, brushing it off. "Your not the first that that has said that. This stuff needs to be done, and I have nobody to say goodbye to."

There was Team Nora, he thought, having met them once or twice before Snow dissapeared. That could be covered with a quick trip to New Bodhum, sometime without Alyssa to hang all over him. Hope didn't know them well enough to think that they would miss him or anything. They would be getting along fine without him. Always have, and probably always will.

"You should go," Hope spoke, gesturing towards the clock. "There's only a half of an hour till your shift is over anyways, so I can manage things by myself."

Alyssa didn't argue with Hope, knowing that she lost this round. Like usual. If it was during lunch break and he hadn't eaten, he would stop and then go back to work. He already turned his attention to the computer to enter some data, so she knew he would be pulling overtime. "Whatever Hope. One of these days you are going to realize how much of mistake you are making by throwing your human side away."

Hope glared at her head as she walked out of the office. That was meant to get under his skin, and perhaps make him think, but it only made him angry. "You can't fire her yet," he muttered to himself, remembering that there was something she needed to do before then.

At least she's gone, Hope thought as he watched her car drive away. This body wasn't tired yet, so he started to work on cataloging the reports into the files they belonged in. There were instructions on what to do to keep this database up to date and things to be done for when it was time to wake them again. The sooner this was done, the better.

At least during the time two hundred years pass, I have something to look forward to. Yeah... It meant more time fighting Caius in the other side, but it meant being with the woman he loved in the times of peace. Then keeping her alive in the chaotic times. Hope smiled, Alyssa was wrong. She just didn't know what he did. Hope wouldn't plan on letting her know either.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's not as long as I would have liked, but I was having a bit of block with this one.

Anyways, the toilet thing came from an article that says that there were no toilets on Valhalla, so that sparked me being able to post this much at least.

I hope you like the scenes.


End file.
